Ash and Seth
by Ginnycrazy
Summary: This is my version of when Ash got drunk when Keenan took her out. Rated M for language and actions. Seth rescues her from Keenan and takes her back to his train. What will happen. I think it's pretty good. See for yourself :


Summary: This is my version of when Ash gets drunk when Keenan takes her out. But what happens when Seth rescues her and takes her to his place?

APOV (Ash)

Seth carried me back to his connected train cars. At least, that's what I think I remember. I remember him laying me down on the couch shaped like a C in his common room. But after that, it was a blank.

SPOV (Seth)

Once I laid her down and untangled my arms from her, I walked to the kitchen to make tea. She had to get something other than… whatever was in her… inside of her system. So I made tea as quickly as I could and took it into the common room with a box of crackers. She was squirming around on the couch, eyes half open. Then I sat next to her and asked her to eat what I made her. She refused.

"Ash, please _at least_ drink the tea… that's all I want you to do…" I begged. _If that 'King' wasn't a faerie, I would go and kick his ass right now._

"Are you_ sure_ that's all you want me to do?" She asked mischievously. Wow, she was drunk. What was she talking about?

"Yeah…" I told her quietly and suspiciously. She put her tea cup on the table next to her, and moved closer to me_… oh no… oh no…_ she had no clue what she was doing… she wasn't in her right mind…. _We couldn't… I couldn't_…

Then she was in my lap, intertwining her fingers in my hair. Then she tilted her head and kissed me. And she was aggressive, forceful. _She's not in her right mind… she wouldn't do this if she wasn't drunk_… I slowed her down. I lightened up her kiss. But she deepened it farther and pushed me down to the couch. She stayed on top of me as she moved her hands from my hair and down to my shirt…

I grabbed her hands so she wouldn't keep moving. "Ash… please… don't…" I begged her. But her lips came down on mine again and she moved her hands away from my shirt, so I let her wrists go. I put one hand in her hair and one on her waist. This was as far as I'd go until she was ready… and not drunk.

Her hands ran down my chest and she put them on my belt… So I took her waist and turned her over, so she was lying on the couch. I hovered over her and pinned her hands above her head.

"Ash, please, don't do this… maybe later…" I whisper._ She was so tempting._ I thought. _No! Seth, don't let her do this. She doesn't know what she's doing_…

"Now's a better time than any!" She yelled. I could smell a weird type of alcohol in her breath. I shook my head.

"No, Ash… just go to sleep and then if you feel better…" I told her… My voice sounded weak. And I was. _My god how I wanted to_…

She sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll go to sleep only if you come with me!" She threatened. Okay, I could deal with sleeping…

So got off of her and so did she. I led her to my room so she could sleep on the bed. I told her to lie down so I could get a trash can… just in case. When I got back, she was still standing. I set the trash can on the ground and walked toward her.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to lie down?" I asked her. She didn't respond.

Once I was in swinging distance, she jumped on me and pushed me to the bed. She was on top of me again, and she squirmed for me to kiss her back. But it was against a personal boundary not to kiss her, even if I didn't want to.

But then something came over me and I don't remember anything after she took my shirt off.

I woke up to find my bare arms wrapped around a girl. But this wasn't just any girl, this was Ash. I gasped and pulled my arm away. What did I do? I got up and walked to the bathroom. I had no clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes were all red. _But… I didn't drink last night… at least I don't think I did_.

And… _Ash! What did I do to her? I remember that she got drunk when she was with the faerie king…_ "Damn!" I yelled. I put on some clothes and rushed back to my room, Aislinn was still lying there with the comforter over her body. _How could I have done this to her… I'm a terrible person…now she's really gonna hate me_…

I sat on the end of the bed, sitting away from Ash, as I felt tears run down my face.

APOV (Ash)

I woke up with my head throbbing. I felt dizzy. I opened my eyes and saw that the only thing covering me was a comforter. I sat up, pulling the comforter over me farther. That was when I saw Seth at the end of the bed, bent over, crying. _Seth is crying? Seth!?_

It hurt my head to talk, but I had to. "S-Seth?" I stuttered. I felt embarrassed that I was naked in front of him, even if there was a comforter in the way.

He quickly turned around to look at me. His eyes were red and his face was wet. I never saw Seth cry before. He took a motion to come closer to me, but stopped himself.

"Ash… I- I'm s-sorry… I don't know what I did, but… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He cried. Then I knew what we did. I lost my virginity. Oh. My. God.

I think I started crying too. "S-Seth… W-What happened? I-I can't remember anything…" I asked through tears. I scooted closer to him, I guess it really didn't matter that I was naked… I guess he already saw…

But I was thankful that he found my found my shirt. I put it on quickly and sat next to him with the comforter covering everything that was left. He sniffled.

"I-I… I took you from Keenan… he got you drunk on s-something… I brought you here… tried to take c-care of you…" he hesitated.

"Alright… what else?" I asked slowly.

"T-then you kissed me and t-tried something…" he paused. "I t-tried to stop you… but I can't remember anything a-after that…" he sniffed again.

I couldn't believe this. I hated Keenan for this. But I still didn't understand why Seth was crying. "Seth… why are you crying? Y-you didn't get me… err… drunk." I told him.

He looked me in the eyes. "What? Y-You don't hate me? I… I took your virginity away… You should h-hate me…" he sniffed.

Why would he think that? He didn't get me drunk. And if what he said was true, he didn't mean to take my virginity…

"S-Seth… I don't hate you… If your story is true… you d-didn't know what you were doing… I just wish I could've been there to remember…" which was true. I lost my virginity and I don't remember how it felt, or how exactly it happened.

I thought I saw the ends of his mouth twitch up, but I couldn't be sure because he embraced me. My head was still throbbing, but it was okay, I wasn't thinking about it. Although, it hurt to think…

"Seth, d-don't feel bad about it… I'd rather it be with you than what Keenan had planned for me…" I told him. I could tell he didn't take my advice. So I reached up and kissed him. My hands were automatically in his hair and it felt good to kiss him. But he pulled away.

"Ash… did I hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head and kissed him again. He pulled away once more. "Please, Ash… don't… I can't…" he didn't want to be tempted again I guessed…

A few days after, it didn't really matter. I was too comfortable around Seth. And I even told him we could do it again later… so we could remember this time… he didn't object. But he started to be very careful with me. He wanted to make sure I knew he cared about me. And I knew that very well. I think the whole thing brought us closer.


End file.
